Haru Midorikawa
Midorikawa Haru is one of main character Smile Precure! New Generation. Nihongo|'Haru Midorikawa|'Midorikawa Haru'}}is the main character of Smile Precure! New Generation. Appearence She have a long brown hair and brown eyes. She also cheerful and good at sport same as her older sister Nao. Personality Haru is the third oldest sibling and the middle girl in the group, in this fan series she become middle school student. She has shoulder-length brown hair which she ties up in a side tail with a yellow hairtie, and brown eyes. She is often seen holding Kouta and taking care of him. Relationship Miyamoto Yui- when the orientation of the school year to meet with yui emotion, which is crying because his legs hurt and bleeding since then they became close friends. Midorikawa Nao Nao is the oldest sibling and the oldest girl in the group, being 17 years old and in high school. She has long dark green hair which she ties up in a high ponytail with a yellow ribbon, and dark green eyes. As she is the oldest, she does household chores such as cooking and cleaning, and also looks after her younger siblings and brings them out to play. midorikawa Keita Keita is the second oldest sibling and the oldest boy in the group, seeming about elementary school age. He has short spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He seems to be the most mischievous of the bunch and often leads the others on in made-up games. Midorikawa Hina Hina is the fourth oldest sibling and the second youngest girl in the group, seeming about elementary school/preschool age. She has shoulder-length brown hair which she ties up in two twin tails with red ribbons, and brown eyes. She would help Nao in some chores and wants to be like Nao. Midorikawa Yuuta Yuuta is the third youngest sibling and the middle boy in the group, seeming about preschool age. He has long floppy brown hair and the lightest shade of brown eyes among the siblings. When he first sees Candy in Episode 4, he mistakes her for a raccoon toy. Midorikawa Kouta Kouta is the second youngest sibling and the youngest boy in the group, and is just a toddler. He has short spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He seems to love soft toys and so takes an instant liking to Candy when he spots her in Miyuki's bag in Episode 4. He can only use simple words, such as "Mommy" (Okaa-tan). Midorikawa Yui Yui is the youngest sibling and the youngest girl in the group. She has brown hair just like most of the others, and is born at the end of Episode 42 of original series, in this fan series she now in elementary school. Cure Bright March "Courageous, high-spirited, a clean-cut match! Cure Bright March!" "勇気リンリン直球勝負！キュア明るいマーチ！" "Yuuki rinrin chokkyu shoubu! Kyua Akarui Māchi!" is Haru's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Bright March holds the power of Wind, which grants her the ability to run at super high speed. Her speedshows when she is attacking, making gust around her punches. She is the fastest out of the 5 Smile! Cures, and can run up and along vertical walls. Transformation Sequence Cure Bright March The Smile Pact is first opened, and Haru sets her ribbon Cure Decor piece into the recess. This causes her individual green light to light up first, followed by the seven lights inside the Smile Pact in sequence. A background voice asks, "Ready?", and in response, Haru shout out the transformation phrase "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!". The Smile Pact produces a powder puff, which Nao taps on the Smile Pact to collect up magic powder. Haru uses her puff to draw a triangle of magic powder, which then explodes into wind that forms her arm warmers, shoes, dress and the Smile Pretty Cure brooch. Her hair lengthens as its color shifts from dark green to light green. Lastly, she pats the powder puff onto her cheeks to give them a rosy glow. After transforming, Cure Bright March flies down from the sky, lands on her feet and recites her introductory speech. Attacks March Shoot - Cure Bright March first charges up her Smile Pact with fighting spirit, making it glow and granting her power. When enough fighting spirit has been collected, the Smile Pact explodes with wind energy that lifts Cure Bright March off the ground and into theair. March then compresses the wind into a ball and kicks it at the enemy in soccer-style. March Shoot Impact - An upgraded version of March Shoot. March spins around in a gust of wind then kicks her enemy with full power. Category:Cures Category:BellRose~